After School Special
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI DouWata ONE-SHOT: Despite his stoic nature, Doumeki can get pretty possessive, especially if it concerns Watanuki. Warnings inside. Please R&R! :D


**A/N: Trying to get back into the groove. It's working, somewhat. **

**Disclaimer: If xxxHOLiC belonged to me, DouWata would've had a happy ending and become official, or at least hinted at one that would eventually come. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, PWP, lemon, smut, slight TWT, potential OOC**

**...  
><strong>

It was after school and archery practice was already over, but inside the boys' locker room, a lone shower could be heard running still, failing to hide the poorly stifled noises of one boy in particular.

"D-Dou...Doumekiii~" Watanuki keened helplessly, arms hugging the taller boy's neck as he chewed on his bottom lip, his possessive boyfriend nipping a wet, blazing trail down his bared neck and pounding into him steadily under the hot, steaming water at the same time. "Hn...!" Gasping excitedly, he squeezed his slick thighs around the archer's waist, pinned up against the wall by the stronger male, and clenched around the slippery cock buried inside his ass involuntarily when Doumeki bit down hard on the base of his neck, making the older boy groan deeply at the tightening heat.

"Say it," the exorcist rumbled into his ear, rolling their hips together erotically and Watanuki blushed, shaking his head. A harsh yet precise strike against his prostate had him choking out a loud cry and changing his mind, "Say it!"

"Shi...Shizuka," he whimpered softly, begging, "onegai!"

Doumeki's eyes narrowed, a smirk pulling at his lips. He was the only one who could reduce the fussy, normally obstinate boy into a pile of shivery, wanton goo and internally relished it. "Not until you say it, Kimi."

At the sound of his private pet name, Watanuki couldn't help but mewl, his blush deepening to a lovely shade of red as he rubbed their cheeks together like a kitten against his Master. Warm hazy mismatched eyes stared in gleaming pools of gold. "...Daisuki, Zuka."

Something inside Doumeki seemed to snap at that precious little phrase, said in such a cute, adorably shy voice, and his own nickname that was only heard in times like these falling from those enticing lips only served to be a trigger in his already frazzled mind, as well as just the right amount of icing on the homemade (read: Watanuki-made) cake. With a low, faintly feral growl, the archer proceeded to brutally ravish his little lover into ecstasy, determined not to stop until there was nothing left but thoughts of him and blinding white pleasure inside that fickle mind of his seer's.

"Oh!" Tongues tangled messily in the open air as the taller boy crushed their lips together and dominated his mouth, neither caring about the saliva that that dribbling down their chins in their frenzy for more. "Oh, Zuka-! Mmmh~hai...! Motto! M-Motto!" Watanuki babbled, his breath hitching as his hands scrambling all over the wet defined muscles of Doumeki's back and clung onto the bigger boy for dear life. Shizuka always got a little rough with him when he called him that. A firm slap to the ass had his body jolting against his rutting lover, making a startled whine leave him at the sting.

"You. Are. Mine," Doumeki rumbled savagely, punctuating each word with a long hard thrust and all but drilling his little boyfriend into the tiles. "Don't ever let anyone get so close to you again without me there with you."

Watanuki was panting heavily and mewled again, quite cowed as he was reminded of just how it came to be that he was getting thoroughly sexed up in the boys' locker room, and adorned butterfly kisses all over Doumeki's handsome face in an attempt to appease him. "Gomen...I-I didn't think they'd corner me like tha-Oh! Shizuka, _yes_! Right there!"

"They wanted to do exactly what I'm doing now," Doumeki growled, big hands cupping Watanuki's cheeks and spreading them wide for deeper penetration, "I could see it on their faces. If I hadn't come to find you after practice..."

"N-No...no, Shizuka...W-Wouldn't have let them," his beautiful submissive moaned out longingly, imploring to be understood, "They're not you."

He buried his face into the soft, moist skin of the seer's neck, heart warmed at the confession, "Mine."

"Hai. Yours, Zuka, yours only." Watanuki nudged his face up and pulled him into a sweet kiss, fingers burying themselves into his hair to gently dig and massage at his scalp.

It didn't take much more for them to reach the brink, Doumeki leaving his mark again on his Kimi's neck as said boy clenched down on him and came with a wail, pulling him along off the edge until they were both falling, only to catch each other in their arms at the bottom and softly float back up on cloud nine.

The two slowly sank to the floor, lovingly trading soft slow kisses before Doumeki pulled out, Watanuki moaning a little as he suddenly felt empty. The exorcist watched his cum putter out of that used hole, an utterly masculine smirk curling his lips in his smugness.

Watanuki huffed at the look and flushed in annoyance, complaining about being dirty and demanding his oafish boyfriend to clean them up so they could go home. Doumeki complied without a word, though amusement could plainly be seen in his hawk-like eyes.

**...**

The next day at school, the two could be see joined at the hip if they didn't have separate classes, Watanuki flailing his arms and loudly objecting as Himawari just giggled at how they were such good friends. She and Doumeki could both see that he didn't really mean it and was only actually like his usual self for show, the seer deep down was actually secretly pleased with being so close to his boyfriend so often. The proof was in the bento he made that day, especially Doumeki's.

As class let out and the couple was bidding Himawari goodbye since she had a student council meeting, Doumeki caught sight of the boys who were messing with Watanuki yesterday. When they felt and saw twin blazing suns searing into their heads, they went pale and wisely made themselves scarce, running towards the school gates. Doumeki nodded to himself. Good, they've learned.

"Shizuka?" his little lover's voice had him glancing down, brass meeting sapphire.

"Hn?"

Watanuki smiled and shook his head, having seen what just happened, "Never mind. C'mon, you big jerk. Yuuko wanted me to tell you we have another errand to run today." With that, the slender boy grabbed the larger mate to his own hand and tugged Doumeki along, their fingers slowly lacing together as Watanuki prattled on about his day, the archer skillfully tuning him out.

Two minutes later, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Mmh?"

Doumeki plugged his ear just in time. "AARRGGHHH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

*chu*

"..."

"..."

"Shizuka?"

"Hm?"

"...I hate you."

"Love you, too."

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: XD The ending kinda wrote itself, haha. Please R&R! 83**


End file.
